Birth of a Champion
by DJKiller
Summary: After another loss in the Sinnoh league it is time for Ash to rethink his strategy. Did he go about Pokemon all wrong? Was he weak? stay tuned


A lone figure watched the sun set casting a majestic hue on Pallet Town. The figure was Ash Ketchum. This was the first moment he took to review his life since his journey started and He didn't like what he saw in hindsight.

'I've travelled Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and have failed to achieve a true championship. Along that way I've met numerous Pokémon, helped legendries' and battled the criminal organizations to what end? I have way more Pokémon than I can train or need and strategically get destroyed when it counts. To top it off my Pikachu, the one Pokémon I've kept on my journey is actually subpar at best and can be taken down with one well-placed earthquake. What's the point of it all?'

The trainer continued to ponder while gazing at the red tinted clouds overhead. 'So what next? Go to Unova? Repeat all over again? No. It's time for some strategy. Charizard, Blaziken, Infernape, Sceptile and Snorlax are the best I have. Squirtle and Bulbasaur need to evolve to get stronger. Its time I make a team worthy to pose a real challenge. But I need better coverage. Hmmm…. Overall my whole team is quite rubbish. It is about time to weed out the weak. Starting with one Pikachu.

It was with a heavy heart our hero realized his mistakes. Friends and bonding with Pokémon are all well and good but strength such as that Paul displayed was extremely important too.

"If I'm going to change it will be completely and I can't do anything half-assed anymore. I'm going to win the league and be the champion, I swear it", promised Ash. Unbeknownst to our hero a rainbow colored bird flew over Ash and a lone feather fell into Ash's backpack. "I wish you well Chosen One" thought Ho-oh as it flew away.

It was with the same goal that Ash found himself in front on Oak's ranch with all his Pokémon in from of him. His face which today was a startling blend of fierce determination with a tinge of regret was what stopped his Pokémon from the usual greeting and all gather around him

Guys I haven't been doing well in the leagues so far on my journey. ", said ash somberly All his Pokémon shook their heads especially Pikachu. " It's the truth and we need to accept it. I've realized I've made mistakes but it's time to correct them. I was a bad trainer and so I've made a decision. I'll be releasing all of you except Charizard, Blaziken, Infernape, Sceptile, Gible and Snorlax.

At once there was almost an immediate protest and sounds of anger and sorrow. "Its time I made my mark and you guys are holding me back. " Charizard I need you now"

The great lizard stepped forward. His head cocked to the side questioning this change in his master. 'Maybe this is that moment that he finally becomes the trainer he was always capable of', mused Charizard. Ash threw his backpack at Charizard's feet which were filled with the empty Pokeballs of Ash's unwanted Pokémon.

'Flamethrower'

With a large smirk a jet of flames emerged from his maw and enveloped the bag. The Pokémon around him were in tears and all but the chosen few ran away.

"Ash what's happening I heard a huge ruckus." exclaimed Professor Oak as he came out of his building hearing the unusual cacophony of sounds.

"It's nothing professor, just trimming the fat is all. I want another run at the Sinnoh league. I will win this time.

Oak stared at the unusually mature attitude Ash displayed. After a deep look, "well since you already have all the badges you can just go compete in September. You will have a couple of months to prepare. Do your best'

I will Professor. I will"

By the way where is Pikachu?

"Pikachu and a lot of my Pokémon are back in the wild Professor. They were just not good enough and a positive attitude doesn't make up for glaring weaknesses. They will be better off this way. I only have 6 Pokémon left and I'll be training them to the bone and then some more."

"Well Ash I hope you know what you are doing. You have changed from that kind hearted naive boy and I hope you will find a new path with your Pokémon." And with that the professor walked away.

Ash turned to his Pokémon and for a minute they all just stood gazing at him. It's time we catch some new Pokémon and win this league. Are you guys with me?" A roar filled the air. "Yeah Charizard we are going to win this time. That black hole on the ground represents a new beginning for us."

As Ash look at that patch of blackened earth he saw a small glimmer. Reaching into it he found that Ho-oh feather which was gleaming as if it had not just gone through a mini inferno.

"This is a sign guy we are going to win." With the feather clenched in his hand he withdrew all his Pokémon and walked home contemplating the days to come.

xxxxxxxx

"Ash honey time for breakfast." Delia's voice came ringing up.

Ash rose for his morning routine with his brain on gear for breakfast. "It sure is weird not having Pikachu shock me awake. On second thoughts it's probably a good thing and maybe I should get a doctor's appointment to make sure I'm all set." Ash mused. "For now though bacon…."

So honeys how long are you staying? And Professor Oak told me you released a lot of your Pokémon. After breakfast I have something for you.

Well I was planning on leaving tomorrow. I want to go back to the previous regions and catch some Pokémon to become the champion. Delia smiled indulgently thinking 'its time.'

After breakfast she led Ash to the attic which had a large chest inside. "Honey I know we never really spoke of your dad since you was 6. He was actually Master Red which is where you got those dreams of being the Pokémon master. What you don't know is that he was also an Aura Guardian and died in duty defending the Eon duo many years ago just before you were born. I think he knew he was going to die soon." tears streaked the Ketchum's eyes. "He loved you and spend hours on end talking to you Ash. He left an egg with me for you and told me to hand it over to you only when you were truly ready to follow his footsteps.

"Wait what Master dad…." Ash stuttered through swollen eyes with two trails of tears down each eye. "Why now?"

"His eyes look just like yours. That fierce determination and talent that you have always had shine through today. That egg holds a special Pokémon that will be instrumental in your success. Its parent was his most treasured Pokémon. Dad asked me to say something to you as well. He said that you can be champion it is in your blood and that he will always be proud of you.

"I will Mom I promise I will make him and you proud. I have to leave now."

Storing the egg carefully in his new bag, Ash ran out of the house kissing his mother goodbye and released Charizard. "It's time to head out, take me to the Safari Zone. We are going to catch a Dratini.

With a giant roar Ash was lifted off in the bright morning watched by his mother until she couldn't see the tiny speck that was her son. "Come back a champion Ash"


End file.
